User blog:Razielplaysskyrim/New RP? The Daedric Era: Apocalyptic Nirn RP
The Daedric Era: Apocalypptic Nirn RP Setting: So the setting for this RP is in all of Tamriel it's 15 years after the Oblivion Invasion in which Martin was slew through a dark pact with Molag Bal. The Amulet of King's power was split among the Daedric Princes. The princes now rule Tamriel and have it split between them. The Divines are fighting valiantly but when Akatosh dissapeared 5 years ago they lost their will to fight. Akatosh as his parting gift placed a dome around the Imperial City to protect it and it's people. The lands of Tamriel are now playgrounds for Daedra. The races of Tamriel have been enslaved by the Princes. I plan to make a map detailing the new provinces of the Daedra. The few prisoners who escape head for the Imperial City and refuge. The Hero of Kvatch is supposedly dead slew by Molag himself. The world is dark and somber. The Daedric Princes use humans like concubines meaning many demi-gods exist but are usually killed at birth.The divines are abandoned by most as most are presumed to be dead or imprisoned. The Divines are either imprisoned or hiding amongst the prisoners biding their time until Akatosh returns to lead them again. Factions: The Daedric Cults: The Daedric Cults are the wardens of the prisons and are the privleged of the Princes. They are the ruling class underneath the Princes. Some are less cruel than others like Sheogorath's. They have large towers all over Tamriel there is one tower in each region. The specialised units track down escaped prisoners and recruit new ones. The cults don't like each other very much as do the Princes. They however do join forces occasionaly for their masters sake. They rule the lesser Daedra as a sort of foot-army and as grunts. The Mages Guild: The Mages guild is based in the Imperial City and help the rebels fight against the Princes. They harvest pieces of the Godshards to make weapons and unique spell tomes to combat them. The Godshards are pieces of the Princes or the Divines power that fall on the ground where they fought. They are most usefull against the god they fell from. The Rebels: The Rebels are the main driving force against the Daedric Invasion. They are based in the Imperial City which is now called the Center as it's the only safe place in Tamriel. They have many smaller sections and one comprised solely of Demi-gods. They make strategic raids on Daedric Prisons. They work closely with Azura the only remaining Aedra that is known to be openly existing. She stays atop the Tower of Aedra and works as the scout of the Rebels. She has lost much of her power and is now merely a stronger demi-god.They built the walls of the city higher so as to repel anything that may come through the Sphere. They accept all races and sorts as long as they are loyal not to any empire or god but to Tamriel. The Strikers: The Strikers exist everywhere and are mainly composed of prisoners in the various Daedric Prisons. They work to take down the Daedric Princes fromt he inside by undermining their controll with large prison escapes and raids coordinated by them and the Rebels. They have no known leader. I plan to make a map detailing the provinces of the new world. Showing where each Prince rules and each of their prisons and the factions.I plan to have new items places etc. in the Daedric Era world. I just kinda want to know if there is any interest in a RP like this.... I might make it a canon if it goes well enough it seems like something that could go pretty far. Category:Blog posts